This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered drum, or flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, and wherein the photogenerating layer contains an additive or dopant, and a photoconductor comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains an additive or dopant.
The additives or dopants which can be incorporated into the charge transport layer or the photogenerating layer, and which dopants function, for example, to passivate the charge transport layer or the photogenerating pigment surface by, for example, blocking or substantially blocking intrinsic free carriers, and preventing or minimizing external free carriers from attracting to the pigment surface, and thereby permitting photoconductors with minimal CDS (charge deficient spots), the control of PIDC, for example controlling, and more specifically, reducing the PIDC, especially in those situations where the photosensitivity of the photoconductor can be adjusted on line and automatically, to a desired preselected value or amount, and which photosensitivity can be increased or decreased; and acceptable LCM characteristics, such as for example, improved lateral charge migration (LCM) resistance.
More specifically, the photoconductors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers, such as the charge transport layer of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the photoconductors disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up for at least 10,000 xerographic imaging cycles; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; low background; and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS). At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10,to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4,to two, and the like.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additives, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390,the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the imaging members and flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing are thus encompassed by the present disclosure.
The photoconductors disclosed herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.